creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Neighbor Is A Sleepwalker
Hello there I'm writing this because there's something strange about my next door neighbor. They've been supposedly been asleep for years, but I see and hear them walking around even watching Television. I'm not even sure if they know they're asleep, I first noticed when I moved into the Model City Apartments. It goes like this you see, after my friends helped me move in and celebrate with a feast of pizza, hotwings and beer. I went to introduce myself to my neighbors I got replies from everyone except room 1313, one of my other neighbors told me that they sleep a lot and let them alone for now. I didn't think much of it and decided thats what I'd do. After all I don't want to make a bad impression by interrupting their sleep, after three hours I went back out and knocked again surprisingly I got an answer. A very beautiful woman probably in her early thirties opened the door her eyes were still shut but I spoke up "Hey I just moved in next door, thought I'd get to know my new neighbors." She simply nodded and replied with "Welcome to the apartments, I'm Sarah." Her eyes were still closed I just assumed she was still tired. She spoke again "Would you like to come in I have some food on the way too much for me eat alone." I graciously accepted and walked in thanking her for her hospitality. She walked to the kitchen her eyes still closed before I noticed she was nude but more than that I noticed what was happening. My neighbor was a sleepwalker. I found it amazing how she could be doing what she's doing while asleep I spoke up "A-are you asleep?" I asked silently she brought back a few sodas while replying "Yes maybe I guess so." her southern accent rang like honey again. We spent a few hours talking while she slept occasionally I could literally see the Z's above her head, though she did seem nice and even normal despite the fact she was entirely asleep. Eventually my curiousity got fulfilled enough for the day and I returned home. Once I returned home I decided to catch up on the news as for my afternoon routine of news and some dinner. About half way through the news the anchorman spoke calmly "There has been news of killings in the area, the police believe the culprit is a cannibal. Everyone within the area are asked to remain calm and stay inside at night." After that I began to worry about my new neighbor Sarah. Though my worry faded after I realised she probably slept through the night, so after the news I went to bed my first night in my first apartment I was sorta proud to be honest. I awoke to a loud wet thud coming from next door I quickly shot up and ran over to Sarahs apartment banging on the door. "Hello are you okay!?" I called in a panicked tone at the wooden door, I waited a few moments before eventually getting "Yeah I'm fine." from the other end. I sighed in relief but still suspicious I went to back of the hallway and leaned against the wall taking a sort of smoke break. It was then I saw Sarah poke her head out her door, when she came out she was dragging a bag down the hall and towards the stairs. When she began going down the stairs I decided to follow her, and I was surprised by what I found. After she threw the bag into the public dumpster out back I quickly decided to check the bag after all what could be so important in the garbage a sleepwalker couldnt wait till morning to toss it out. I was horrified by what I saw it was a human skeleton probably adult or teenaged, with most of its flesh peeled away the muscle just barely there as well. I heard her voice speak again "Whatcha doin there?" I turned to quickly see Sarah her eyes still closed this time she was in some sorta suit patting her lips with a napkin. "Oh I threw something out and just remembered I need it." I lied I believed it to be a pretty good lie to be honest but it was like she knew. After placing the napkin back in her sweater vest she spoke again "Out here at night wouldnt it be easier to see in the day light?" I quickly gulped as I thought to myself How could she tell I lied her eyes aren't open. "O-oh I have the flashlight on my phone turned on." Sarah nodded and turned walking off it was then that I quickly hurried to my room and got back in my bed. ''It was a Halloween prop ''I repeatedly told myself over and over in my head. I slowly drifted back into slumber before I heard "This is the police open up!" and a loud banging on my door before it flung open against the wall. I was then blinded by a bright flash of light and forced to the ground hard. "You're under arrest!" they exclaimed in a demanding tone. Another officer said "I found what appears to be the murder weapon." as yet another cops voice rang out on the walkie "Yes we can confirm the body is downstairs in the dumpster." It was then that I began to squirm before being handcuffed as they read me my rights. I spent ten years in prison, I regretted even speaking to Sarah. Please if someone in your neighborhood is called Sleepy Sarah please just avoid them. Its for your own good. Category:GhostofFDC Category:Sleepwalking Category:Cannibalism Category:Creepypasta Category:Cannibals Category:Murderous Characters Category:Murderers Category:Series